


The Memory of All That

by anthologia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite misgivings about Dr. Zola’s insistence on her use, it is true that there is a certain satisfaction to the idea of using Captain Barnes’ girl as the subject of Project Winter Soldier. Permission to approach the subject is granted.</p><p>(A series of mission reports set in a universe where Bucky Barnes is Captain America and "SHIELD" approaches Stephanie Rogers after his death about taking part in a revival of Project Rebirth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of All That

**Author's Note:**

> Content advisory: torture; brainwashing; mention of non-consensual drug use; basically a lot of screwing with someone's mind; unethical medical testing; trigger-central, pretty much.
> 
> This was written for my h_c bingo card "experiments by evil scientists". There are quite a few entries borrowed or adapted from the original Winter Soldier storyline by Ed Brubaker, but more than 500 words of purely original content in addition to adaptation and expansion.
> 
> Title from "They Can't Take That Away From Me", because I'm a fan of tragic irony.

Project Winter Soldier

Subject suitability, 14 November 1949

Our initial concerns regarding Stephanie Rogers’ suitability for this project have been resolved. We believed that her connection to Captain Barnes would have made her impossible to remove from the public without notice. It appears that Captain Barnes’ determination to maintain her privacy resulted in her being virtually unknown to all but his closest friends. Due to her ailing health and lack of familial connections, her disappearance will not likely be noted or viewed with suspicion by any significant parties.

Despite misgivings about Dr. Zola’s insistence on her use, it is true that there is a certain satisfaction to the idea of using Captain Barnes’ girl as the subject of Project Winter Soldier. Permission to approach the subject is granted.

 

 

Project Winter Soldier

Medical evaluation, 2 February 1950

Codename Winter Soldier still believes she is participating in a revival of Project Rebirth. Any paperwork linking her to SHIELD has been successfully buried. While she has expressed distress in regards to her continued appointments with Dr. Samson, she responded favorably to repeated assurances that her sessions are for the purpose of easing her physical-psychological transition. Use of psychotropic drugs to aid in Phase 1 conditioning approved.

Given promising results in previous test subjects and the success of Phase 1 conditioning, Codename Winter Soldier has been cleared for advancement to Phase 2. This will be the most extensive use of our serum to date. Relevant medical conditions we expect to be affected include: asthma, anemia, diabetes, color-blindness, heart murmur, scoliosis, tuberculosis, high blood pressure, and angina. Injections will be performed focusing on one major muscle group at a time to limit the amount of energy required for the procedures.

 

 

Project Winter Soldier

Phase 2 evaluation, 16 April 1950

Codename Winter Soldier completed half of the serum procedures successfully. As expected, subject showed considerable distress mid-procedure, and the medical team assigned to her case have requested she be rendered unconscious for future treatments. Their request is denied. The use of heavy restraints is considered adequate protection against the subject’s interference in the procedure. In addition, Dr. Samson reports considerable improvement in Codename Winter Soldier’s responses to sessions when conducted shortly after a procedure. During this period, use of psychotropic medications to aid in her psychiatric treatment has been suspended due to interference from the serum procedure.

 

 

Project Winter Soldier

Phase 2 evaluation, 23 July 1950

Codename Winter Soldier has completed the serum procedure. The relevant medical conditions previously noted in her files experienced rapid and remarkable improvement to the point of disappearing entirely. In addition, all of the subject’s major muscle groups have been strengthened, and she has gained a remarkable 6 inches in height.

We have taken a sick child and turned her into a good, strong woman. It is now Dr. Samson’s job to shape her mind to match what we have given her.

 

 

Project Winter Soldier

Phase 3 evaluation, 12 December 1950

Conditioning of the subject continues at a slower pace than projected. We had hoped to have Codename Winter Soldier prepped for implanted programming and memories by this point, but she still retains too much of her identity to imprint. Stronger techniques may be called for.

 

 

Project Winter Soldier

Phase 3 evaluation, 16 December 1950

Use of restraints while Codename Winter Soldier is not under Dr. Samson's care authorized following her attempt at self-termination. She has shown a steady deterioration of memories of her life prior to her involvement in Project Winter Soldier, but technicians report her memories of Captain Barnes have been most difficult to break down. We have been granted use of whatever techniques we deem necessary to correct this problem.

 

 

Project Winter Soldier

Phase 3 evaluation, 1 January 1951

Dr. Samson has achieved tabula rasa. We begin implanting her new programming and memories tomorrow.

 

 

 

_[reports between 1 December 1951 and 5 November 1954 unavailable]_

 

 

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

Codename: Winter Soldier

Field test, 5 November 1954

All objectives achieved. Codename: Winter Soldier encountered no difficulty on mission. As predicted, Americans and allies mistook her for one of their own and allowed her unimpeded entrance into West Berlin. Winter Soldier spent the evening in a Berlin nightclub among many US and UK servicemen without detection.

Jeep overturned at 02:45, killing three soldiers en route to base from nightclub. Crash not investigated. Assumed drunken roadway accident. On mission completion, Codename: Winter Soldier crossed the border, returned to handlers without incident. Future assignments under evaluation.

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

Cairo, 11 January 1955

Objective: United Nations Diplomatic Negotiations Team.

All targets eliminated without incident. Fire reported as accident.

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

West Berlin, 14 May 1955

Objective: NATO General James Keller.

Target eliminated with prejudice. No witnesses.

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

Madripoor, 1 January 1956

Objective: British Ambassador Dalton Graines

Target eliminated, along with acceptable collateral damage. Madripoor authorities have no leads.

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

Algeria, 1 April 1956

Objective: French Defense Minister Jacques Dupuy

Target eliminated with prejudice. Algerian Nationalist Movement implicated.

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

Paris, 12 May 1956

Objective: Algerian Peace Conference Envoy

All targets eliminated.

 

WINTER SOLDIER MISSION REPORT

Mexico City, 17 February 1957

Objective: United States Colonel Jefferson Hart

Target eliminated with prejudice.

 

 

Project: Winter Soldier

Scientific analysis. 7 June 1957.

A comprehensive mental evaluation of Codename: Winter Soldier was conducted over the course of the past week. Diagnoses are varied, but most in the HYDRA science team believe that her mental state is becoming unstable. In the three years since she was first utilized in the field, it appears her mind is seeking to fill in the holes in her memory or rebelling against the implanted programming she received originally. The subject has recently begun to exhibit more than usual curiosity, even to the point of questioning orders from superiors. Once in the past month, she attacked a fellow operative, nearly killing him. On interrogation, she could not explain her actions.

One theory is that, behind her memory loss, she retains a deeply-buried sense of who she was, or at least what kind of person she was. As such, this deeply buried idea may be causing her mental stress and triggering turmoil in her thoughts. Another theory, which is more disturbing, is that she might be remembering her previous life, though in small pieces only. It is therefore our recommendation that Codename: Winter Soldier be kept in stasis between missions and undergo Mental Implantation at every awakening.

In addition, HYDRA may find it useful to add a series of programmed commands to her regular implantation. In the event of future instability, her handlers would have the ability to induce an unconscious state by use of vocal command. We believe this will correct her instability issues, so that she can continue to be of use to HYDRA.

 

Incident Report

12 March 1973

Codename: Winter Soldier

I regret to report that after more than fifteen years of selective use around the world, all to great success, last month’s Winter Soldier mission to the United States did not go as planned.

The Target, Senator Harry Baxtor, was eliminated, and the death was made to appear accidental. But after that, something went wrong. Codename: Winter Soldier failed to appear at her extraction point. Her handlers waited and listened to police transmissions, but she did not arrive, and the local authorities reported nothing that implied she’d been apprehended.

Following protocol, our agents in the US began a wide search for Winter Soldier. All extremes were taken to recover this valuable asset, including several sleeper agents breaking cover. Through that considerable effort, we were able to track some of her movements. Security camera footage showed her in civilian garb at the Dallas train station, boarding a train to Chicago. Interrogation of several passengers onboard the train left the impression that Winter Soldier was confused while onboard. She was apparently confused about what year it was and appeared uneasy around the other passengers. In Chicago, she was seen boarding a bus for New York City.

Her movements in New York are unknown to us, but for two weeks she was completely off the grid. It was only through sheer luck that she was found by one of our agents, sleeping in a flophouse on the Lower East Side. With use of one of the trigger words implanted by Dr. ________ , it took only a couple of our agents, in the garb of New York policemen, to take her into custody. While the subject became considerably more easily conditioned when she came out of her state, Codename Winter Soldier still has no answers for her conduct or any memory of her time out of our control.

While troubling, the incident appears to be an aberration, requiring nothing more than closer watch. It is further recommended that, in the future, she be excluded from missions taking place on American soil.

 

 

From the personal journal of Major General Vasily Karpov: September 1983

_Against advice, I have taken Codename: Winter Soldier to the Middle East as my personal bodyguard. I am getting old, and I know there are only a few years left for me, so I wish to spend them watching this twisted creature defend my life. I almost feel sorry for her, as she tenses up whenever anyone approaches, ready to dive in front of a bullet for me. It will never make up for what her people did to me in the war, how they shamed me in front of my own men, but even after all these years, it still makes me smile to see Captain America’s sweetheart serving Hydra._

_Let us see what kind of damage she can do to her country’s efforts in the Middle East. These next few years should be amusing. I am glad Yuri transferred me. To hell with him._

 

 

Project: Winter Soldier

4 August 1988

In accordance with Major General Karpov’s recommendation before his death, Project Winter Soldier is to be relegated to emergency status only, and mission duration limited to 1-2 days maximum without Hydra contact.

Her overseeing psychologist recommends that her status as an active operative be reconsidered, with the possible relegation to single-use missions more in line with her original orders. A more in-depth risk-benefit analysis will be conducted after Codename Winter Soldier has undergone a thorough reconditioning.


End file.
